this life is the worst
by emo nemo96
Summary: Rachel and Puck used to be best friends and they dated too but now he throws slushes and calls her names... what happened to them? read and find out no baby-gate that dad is Fin not Puck rated T but might go to M ... maybe REVIEW! :P
1. Chapter 1

**(OK SO I DON'T OWN :( GLEE **** BUT YEAH BE NICE CUZ THIS IS MY FIRST GLEE STORY BUT YEAH REVIEW)**

**

* * *

Rachel was just at her locker getting her biology textbook when she turned around she was hit with a freezing slushy. Its was dripping down from her face onto her clothes staining them. She looked to see who the culprit was and saw none other than Noah Puckermen holding the plastic cup in his hands with a smirk on his face, but she looked into his eyes and saw something different she didn't know what to describe it but she knew she saw something there. She went to the nearest girl bathroom hoping that no one was in there; she was lucky to find no one was there. '**_**She didn't know how it led to this, him throwing shushes at her he used to be so different but… she just didn't know'. **_**If you're wondering why she was thinking like she knew him, well she did…kinda.**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Little Rachel was running into Noah's house crying.**

"**Rachel what's wrong?" Noah says suddenly feeling sad**.

"**The mean boy pushed me and I hurt my knee" Rachel said sobbing**

" **Oh Rachel who is he, ill kick his ass" Noah said trying to act all tough, but the only thing Rachel do was giggle while smiling at Noah**

"**Oh Noah you said a bad word, your not allowed to say ass" Rachel said**

"**Oh" Noah said suddenly realizing what he said " but you said it too"**

"**Yeah well… im a girl so im allowed to say it" Rachel said trying to be better than him**

" **No you're not a girl and you can't say it"**

"**Yeah im a girl" **

" **No your not"**

"**Yes I am "**

"**No your not"**

"**Fine then what am I?"**

" **Your not just A girl you my GIRLFRIEND"**

"**Oh Noah your soo silly"**

"**Aww so your not my girlfriend" Noah said feeling sad**

"**Don't be sad Noah im still your girlfriend but I just thought it was silly the way you said it" she said trying to make him feel better**

" **Yaaaayyy Rachel is my girlfriend, Rachel is my girlfriend," he said in sing song voice**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**She didn't realize that she was crying until she saw Brittany standing there with a sad look on her face asking why she was crying.**

"**Oh its nothing "**

"**Oh well ok, but do you need help?" Brittany said **

" **Ummm sure" Rachel said uncertainly**

"**so do you wanna talk about it?"**

" **I don't know… it's just hard"**

" **Well you can trust me I wont say anything to the other girls"**

"**Well first one question"**

"**Ok"**

" **Why are you being nice to me?"**

" **Its just that you seem nice and I know that I haven't been the nicest person to you it just seemed like you need a friend right now"**

" **Oh well thank you"**

"**Its ok you wanted to know. So back to why you were crying?"**

"**Well the year before we all came to this school me and Noah use-"**

" **Who's Noah?"**

" **Oh I mean puck used to go out. We went out for like 3 years and we have been beat friends since birth, and well 2 weeks before school I went to pucks house and I saw Santana there on his couch having sex"**

"**Ohh! Rachel" Brittany said hugging Rachel**

" **Well that's not all, the reason I went to his house was…"**

* * *

FLASHBACK

I ran to Noah's house to finally tell him I love him. I opened the door and the scene in front of me was horrifying. There on Noah's couch was him and Santana having sex. I gasped tears were running down my face, at that moment Noah decided to look at me, he gasped and looked at my tear stricken face.

" **Rachel…uh this isn't what it looks like" he said horrified**

" **Oh really puck" he flinched when I said puck I never call him that "so then tell me what the fuck does it look like then huh?"**

" **Uh…I…she…we you know…I …" he stammered**

" **FUCK YOU NOAH PUCKERMAN I HATE YOU!" I yelled to his face. **

**The tears were rolling down my face even faster. I ran out of his house and into his car, but something no wait someone stopped me; it was Noah he had a sad look on his face.**

"**No Rachel please I didn't mean to it was just that she was sad that her boyfriend dumped her"**

" **So you fucked her to help her feel better oh Noah that was soo nice of you, " I said sarcasm dripping in my voice**

" **No it was just …"**

" **You know what forget it Noah im fucking done with you I don't ever want to talk to you ever again"**

" **No babe please I need you," he pleaded**

" **Was it worth it, was she worth this?" I sang**

" **Babe I…I…I love you " he said with tears in his eyes**

" **I thought you did to but I guess I was wrong. Goodbye Noah don't even try calling me I won't pick up," I said with no emotion at all.**

**That night I went home and cried myself to sleep.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**


	2. should of said no before he cheats

**Okay so new chapter I hoped you like this one now update!**

**

* * *

By this time Brittany was holding me while sobbing.**

" **Oh Rachel I didn't know"**

" **Nobody did," I said **

**We heard the bell ring 'sigh' it was time for glee, Brittany helped me up and we walked out of the girl's bathroom together and walked into glee.**

" **Um Mr. Shue id like to sing a song that relates to my feelings"**

" **Okay sure go ahead Rachel," he said **

" **It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, **

**The smiles, the flowers, everything, **

**Is gone.**

**Yesterday I found out about you,**

**Even now just looking at you, **

**Feels wrong.**

**You say, that you'd take it all back, **

**Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness, **

**And you said yes**

**You should've said no,**

**You should've gone home, **

**You should have thought twice before you let it all go. **

**You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.**

**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,**

**Shouldn't be asking myself why,**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet,**

**You should've said no,**

**Baby and you might still have me.**

**You can see that I've been cryin', **

**Baby you know all the right things,**

**To say.**

**But do you, honestly, **

**Expect me, to believe,**

**We could ever be the same.**

**You say, that the past is the past, **

**You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness, **

**And you said yes.**

**You should've said no,**

**You should've gone home, **

**You should have thought twice before you let it all go. **

**You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.**

**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,**

**Shouldn't be asking myself why,**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,**

**You should've said no**

**Baby and you might still have me..**

**I can't resist,**

**Before you go tell me this,**

**Was it worth it,**

**Was she worth this.**

**No, no, no, no.**

**You should've said no,**

**You should've gone home, **

**You should have thought twice before you let it all go. **

**You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.**

**And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,**

**Shouldn't be asking myself why,**

**You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,**

**You should've said no,**

**Baby and you might still have me…"**

**When I finished singing everybody was whispering asking each other who I was singing about. When I looked at Noah I saw anger and sadness in his eyes. 'Yeah you should be sad bub you fucking broke my heart.' I ran out of the room and to my car, I just sat there crying until I saw Brittany running toward my car with my bag in her hand.**

" **Thanks Britt "**

" **Oh no problem. Do you mind if I get a ride home with you I don't feel like getting one with Santana after what she did to you"**

" **Um sure Brittany just get in"**

**As I was about to drive away I saw Noah running to the car in the distance. He was yelling my name.**

" **Rachel, Rachel wait up " **

**I looked at Britt and she nodded telling me to hear what he has to say. Noah reached the car and looked at Brittany funny, **

" **Its fine Noah she knows everything" I said. He smiled a bit after I said Noah and nodded. **

" **Um what the hell was that about Rachel" he said ' oh great now he's going to say crap about what I sang' I thought while rolling my eyes.**

" **Oh PUCK why do u care " I said emphasizing his nickname puck.**

" **Because it was fucking about me wasn't it huh?" he said clearly outraged.**

" **No Noah it was about some random guy out on the street, who do u think it was about… mike?" I said sarcastically.**

" **Well no but why the fuck would you sing that?"**

" **What am I not aloud to sing that song?"**

" **Um no but just why?"**

" **I sang it because I just want to let you know that this happed because of you"**

" **Oh and remember what happened to your truck?" I said with a smirk on my face**

" **Yeah I remember " Puck answered while looking down**

" **Rachel what did you do to Pucks truck?" Brittany asked very confused **

" **well…"**

**FLASHBACK**

**After I found out I went to Noah's house a couple days later. I knew what to do to get back at him.**

"**Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a**

**bleached-blonde tramp ' **_I thought of Santana and the other cheer leaders'_

**And she's probably getting frisky**

**Right now he's probably buying her some Fruity little drink **

**'Cause she can't shoot whiskey**

**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick**

**Showing her how to shoot a combo**

**Oh and he don't know...**

**That I dug my key into the side of his **

**Pretty little souped up four wheel drive**

**Carved my name into his leather seat**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights**

**Slashed a hole in all four tires**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats ' **_I sang while actually doing the actions'_

**Right now, she's probably up singing some**

**White-trash version of Shania karaoke**

**Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"**

**And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky ' **_thinking of him and Santana on his couch'_

**Right now, he's probably dabbing on **

**Three dollars worth of that bathroom polo**

**Oh and he don't know... OH!**

**That I dug my key into the side of his **

**Pretty little souped up four wheel drive**

**Carved my name into his leather seat**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights**

**Slashed a hole in all four tires**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl**

**'Cause the next time that he cheats**

**Oh, you know it won't be on me**

**No, oh**

**Not on me... **_' i sang knowing he'll never be with me again'_

**'Cause I dug my key into the side of his **

**Pretty little souped up four wheel drive**

**Carved my name into his leather seat**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights**

**Slashed a hole in all four tires**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats**

**Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**

**Oh, oh**

**Before he cheats**

**ohhhh."**

**I finished the song after I put **'love your darling ex-girlfriend Rachel'** in pink lipstick and drove away. I turned around and I saw Noah standing there with shock and sadness on his face 'well it serves him right' I thought.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**


End file.
